Konohagakure (Raishun)/Bingo Book
This is Konohagakure's official Bingo Book, the Hokage, and others of higher rank are the only shinobi obligated and authorized to update it. Shinobi that have place negativity upon the village, even fugitives, or mercenary shinobi are also placed within the Bingo Book. Each and every shinobi that has been placed in the book, has a bounty that is written in stone. Almost every want shinobi will have a bounty of; death or being taken alive. C-rank Bounties C-rank bounties are the lowest classification of the Bingo Book, any shinboi beneath this classification awards a static reward of precisely 1700 Ryō. No more, no less, except for special cases. C-ranked Shinobi are typically of Chūnin rank, and the reason they're tracked down is because these Shinobi often have knowledge about Konohagakure's inner workings or hiden techniques that could prove dangerous if they were to be captured by enemy shinobi. Average bounties for C-rank Shinobi are usually between 7,000 to 100,000 Ryō. Depending entirely on who they are, what they have done and whether or not they're Kekkei Genkai users or possess hiden abilities from Konohagakure. Name: Abilities: Wanted For: Reward: B-rank Bounties B-rank bounties is the second lowest classification in the Bingo Book. These Shinobi are typically high-ranking Chūnin with important responsibilities such as being renowned instructors or otherwise being highly competent, such as having a large degree of completed missions under their belt, and or high leadership and analytical abilities which might make the difference between success and failure in a mission. Missing-nin of this category are hunted down almost immediately, as they're certain to possess knowledge which should not be leaked in any circumstance. This classification also has a number of foreign Shinobi, these should only be attacked if the hunter is absolutely certain that they will not be caught, and being caught means that they're declared missing-nin in order to protect Konohagakure's reputation. B-rank bounties typically award between 100,000 to 1,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Abilities: Wanted For: Reward: A-Rank Bounties The second highest type of bounty, A-rank bounties are very powerful shinobi, whose presence in a mission might change the rank of the mission significantly. A-rank Shinobi are quite rare, and all of them are almost entirely without exception considered to be Jōnin-level combatant. It was known that prior to his death, was an A-ranked bounty worth approximately 40,000,000 Ryō. Missing-nin of this type possess advanced knowledge of a villages inner systems and are always well-versed in the secret techniques of a village, to the degree that they can, if left unchecked afford other villages a great tactical advantage. Hunter-nin always seek to kill A-rank missing-nin, without question. With specific hunter-nin often being handpicked to counter their greatest talents and abilities. A-rank bounties typically award between 1,000,000 to 50,000,000 Ryō, all depending on target itself. Name: Abilities: Wanted For: Reward: S-Rank Bounties The absolute highest type of bounty. S-rank shinobi are so extremely powerful so as to be capable of threatening entire battalions of well-trained and experienced shinobi on their own, their powers are usually wide-encompassing and extremely lethal, with even the simplest mistake often leading to a ninja's premature demise. Despite their power, or rather because of it, it is very rare for Hunter-nin to track down S-ranked shinobi as in most cases it's a mere waste of both effort and resources, with the result usually being a fairly one-sided slaughter. Only experienced Jōnin track down S-ranked shinobi, and even they never do so on their own, often ensuring that they have sizable back up and foreknowledge of their enemies abilities and favored tactics. Many S-rank shinobi have powers rivaling those of a Kage, and for this reason sometimes form hidden villages of their own. Average bounties for S-rank Shinobi are usually between 50,000,000 to above 100,000,000 Ryō. Most of them falling somewhere in between. Name:Shinzui Uchiha(うちはしんずい, Uchiha Shinzui) Abilities:Mangekyō Sharingan Wanted For: A Shinobi rivaling the abilities of a Kage, he posses the treasured dōjutsu of Leaf Villages extinct Uchiha Clan. Shinzui's past goes all the way back to the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen) being a bodyguard to the Second Hokage. However, according to our spy reports, Shinzui himself isn't a threat against us, but what endangers us is the information being used by other villages to attack us. 'Reward:'60,000,000 Ryō Dead;85,000,000 Ryō Alive